Blissful Sins
by masterofyaoi
Summary: When Katara and Toph leave camp for the day to go collect some supplies in a nearby Fire Nation village. Aang and Sokka are left alone. Aang confronts Sokka on his recent depression and things take a turn...perhaps for the better. Rated M for male x male sexual content.


Blissful Sins

**A/N: Warning: This is a yaoi SokkaxAang oneshot, don't like yaoi then please don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anything that's has something to do with Avatar: The Last Airbender series.**

**X**

Sokka stared out see towards the South. The dull pang of homesickness left him slightly hollow inside. Katara put a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know how you feel," she whispered to her brother, "I'm sure everyone's alright."

Katara withdrew her hand back to her side and called to Sokka and Aang before heading down the hillside, "Toph and I are heading into town to get some supplies. We found a Fire Nation village a little ways away from here. Guard the camp we will be back by nightfall."

Toph walked after the retreating Katara disappearing down the rocky hillside. Sokka watched the sun change to a dark orange and got to his feet as the sky flushed to a pink lemonade color. He retreated into his tent with a sigh hitting the tent flap aside and he collapsed on his bed staring up at the fabric ceiling of his tent. _Why won't these dreams go away? His face and voice taunts me. Why does he affect me so much in this way?_

Aang spared a glance behind him as he practiced his bending watching Sokka's tent flap whip about in the wind. He sighed losing concentration now and gave up on training for the day. He spared a thoughtful glance at Sokka's tent, "_I wonder what's been bothering him lately?_"

Aang walked across the clearing and pushed open Sokka's tent flap bursting in, "Am I intruding?" he asked Sokka as he jumped up as Aang entered quietly. "No, it's fine," said Sokka dismissively. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the side revealing the sweat trickling down his well-built body. Aang stood immobilized in the mouth of the tent his eyes tracing his abs and muscles rippling through his upper body.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sokka staring at Aang.

"N-no," said Aang quickly, "I just wanted to know why you are so sad all the time recently, that's all."

"Oh just some slight homesickness," said Sokka his eyes shifting to the side unable to meet Aang's. _How can I think of him in such a way?_ Thoughts flashed through his head of Aang undressing before him and he flushed embarrassed as Aang called his name snapping him back to reality, "Sokka?"

"That can't be it," said Aang continuing, "There has to be something else."

"W-well," started Sokka, "I've been having dreams lately."

"Dreams?" asked Aang genuinely curious. He started forward and tripped over Sokka's boomerang stumbling to the ground. Sokka caught him before he hit the ground there faces a mere inch apart.

"What about?" asked Aang softly his eyes searching Sokka's for some explanation.

"This," said Sokka softly. He pressed his lips against Aang's in a gentle kiss. He expected Aang to pull away and run away never to talk to him again. He was surprised to find he didn't but leaned into the kiss. Sokka pulled him into a tight embrace planting a few butterfly kisses trailing from the top of his neck down Aang's chest. "I've wanted to do this for so long," whispered Sokka.

"Me too," whispered Aang surprising Sokka yet again. Sokka nibbled gently on Aang's upper lip so he parted his sweet succulent lips granting Sokka's tongue explore the warm caverns of his mouth. Aang moaned softly into Sokka, the beautiful sound echoing through his being. Sokka grinned deviously and lifted Aang's shirt from his shoulders tossing it to the other end of the tent. His nimble fingers traced Aang's muscle and he shoved him down into the mess of blankets.

He straddled Aang's hips rubbing their growing arousals fiercely against each other. He ground his hips in a frenzy bringing moan after moan from Aang. Sokka bent down and swept through Aang's mouth with his skillful tongue again.

He broke their intense kiss and gently nipped Aang's skin earning a startled hiss from Aang. Sokka sucked on the spot sweetly stifling Aang's protests immediately to be replaced with soft moans. Sokka left the spot to bruise and moved o leaving a trail of kisses down Aang's chest and stomach. He swirled his tongue in his naval and trailed it teasingly down to the hem of his pants. Aang stopped him and stood up kicking off his pants. Sokka stripped down as well leaving him in his loin cloth and Aang in his revealing speedo.

Sokka's hardening erection poked out from behind the loincloth and Aang blushed at the sight. Sokka peered down at Aang's speedo seeing his rock hard erection pressing painfully against the tight fabric. Sokka smiled and wrapped his arms around Aang's waist and placed his hands on his firm ass. Aang moaned into Sokka's mouth loudly as he resumed their passionate kiss.

Sokka slid his hands inside the speedo and slid it down Aang's legs. Aang eagerly kicked it away allowing Sokka to star at him in all of his glory. His erection was about a pretty good seven and a half inches and his balls sagged seriously low for his age. Aang smiled deviously at Sokka and ripped his loin cloth free letting his full length pop out. Aang gasped at his nine inch dick dripping with droplets of pre-cum and fondled it earning a sexy moan from Sokka. Sokka laid Aang down again flipping around to pump Aang's thick cock a few times before taking it in his mouth. Aang moaned a Sokka too in his length skillfully sinking lower with each pass.

Aang arched in pleasure and gasped out through his moans, "H-have you done this before?"

"Nope, I guess I'm a natural," said Sokka with a devilish grin.

Aang looked up to see Sokka's hard length inches from his face. He pumped his huge cock in a steady rhythm teasing Sokka before finally taking his thick, warm member in his mouth. He surprisingly found himself not gagging from taking too much in and quickly deepthroated to hear the sexiest sound he had ever heard pass from Sokka. His moan was a husky, deep so far in euphoria it almost made Aang explode.

Sokka and Aang went to town on one another and Sokka pulled off of Aang's before he could climax and pulled his own thick member out of Aang's mouth. "Why did you stop?" he asked innocently.

"I've heard that the longer you wait to climax the better the release will be," smirked Sokka, clearly wanting to test his theory. Aang nodded and laid n his stomach hoisting his hips in the air. Sokka reached for the bowl full of water beside him and he coated his fingers in it before prodding Aang's entrance and spreading it to grant easy access. He teased him a little by dancing his tongue around before finally obliging and completely digging his tongue in deep and swirling it around at every inch of flesh he could reach.

Aang moaned louder and louder. _Jeez, I'm sure the whole village can hear him._

Sokka warned Aang, "This might hurt just a little bit."

He slid his right middle finger in slowly earning a wince and hiss rom Aang before switching to a guttural cry of pleasure. He shoved in and out before sliding in a second finger gently scissoring his re tum to widen it for his huge dick. Aang winced and hummed with pleasure arching and squirming beneath Sokka's touch.

Sokka inserted a third finger to finish prepping him before whispering softly in Aang's ear, "It's going to hurt a lot at first, but it will be worth it trust me."

"I can handle it," Aang whispered softly back at Sokka with his warm childish grin.

Sokka pumped his dick a few times to make sure it was fully erect before lubricating his long, thick member with water and prodding Aang's dick with his head. He slowly pushed inside Aang until the head was buried inside of him. He pushed inward doing his best to ignore Aang's sharp cry of pain. He slowed down until Aang panted, "F-faster."

Sokka sheathed himself almost fully before starting his gentle rhythm. Aang moaned his eyes rolling in pleasure as Sokka rammed his ass, the sound of his balls slapping his fleshy ass filling the tent and clearing outside. Aang panted, "F-faster and harder."

Sokka could only happily oblige and completely rammed him with animalistic fury. Aang screamed in pleasure. Flecks of white filling his vision as his prostate was continually rammed. "K-keep it up Sokka," he panted.

Aang moaned louder and louder. Sokka joined in their sexy voices creating an orchestra of husky moans. Aang panted and arched in pleasure as his body tensed up, "S-Sokka I'm cumming!" screamed Aang. Ropes of his milky white seed shot from his dick and coated Sokka's blankets. He continued to moan as Sokka grabbed his erection and milked as much as possible. He licked Aang's salty , sweet seed off of his fingertips eagerly and pounded him a few more times before pulling out and straddling Aang's hips after flipping him over.

He furiously stroked his member arching and screaming in pleasure. His vision blacked and white clouded his gaze as pleasure washed all over him and long thick ropes of his snow white seed exploded onto Aang trailing down from his face to his naval. Sokka licked his naval clean, curious as to his own taste before finishing and collapsing on Aang pulling him close in a sweaty, panting heap. They curled up intertwined with one another and laid together staring at the roof of the tent tangled in the mess of blankets.

"Aang?" asked Sokka.

"Yah," asked Aang curiously.

"W-what do you think Katara will think when she finds out?" he asked nervously.

"I'm sure she will be happy for us and will find someone for her someday," said Aang smiling at him.

Sokka kissed him again, "Yah I'm sure she'll understand," said Sokka tiredly with a soft sigh.

**A/N: Done! Hope everyone enjoyed this little oneshot. I know it's a one-shot but please take the time to review and fav it really means a lot to me it's what keeps me going on writing stories like this.**


End file.
